villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fuzzy Lumpkins
Fuzzy Lumpkins (voiced by Jim Cummings) is a recurring antagonist in the animated TV series The Powerpuff Girls. He is a large, husky, furry, pink, bigfoot-like hillbilly monster with a wide jaw, a bulbous green nose, red-pink eyes, two antennae on his head and big, blue overalls. He weighs 250 lbs. Lumpkins was born on the 9th of February, and goes by the nickname Overlord of Townsville. He is incredibly greedy and anti-social, as it's shown he hates having people come to "his property" and will shoot or attack anyone who tresspasses. The only true friend he has is an Alulu banjo named Joe. Sometimes, Fuzzy uses his backdoor trumpet to make music along with Joe. Its really fun for the people around them, if and when there are any. He lives in the woods next to the city of Townsville which is within the Tjilani locale. He is also very prone to rude and destructive fits of rage, sometimes gaining enough physical strength to overpower (and even intimidate) the girls. He is able to turn a bright red colour when completly enraged that only stops if he gets his property back. In "Meet the Beat-Alls", he teamed up with HIM, Mojo Jojo, and Princess Morbucks. He has a seemingly large amount of family members and friends that look similar to him, most of them appear in "Impeach Fuzz", "Shotgun Wedding" and "Roughing it Up". The Powerpuff Girls Movie He appears in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, where he is seen robbing a grocery store mall by using his rifle at an Asian American cashier to get money, which is odd because he doesn't depend his life on money or buy anything. He is also seen at jail where he is arrested with Mojo Jojo and the Gangreen Gang. It is not known if the Girls fought him after MoJo's giant, big plan had been destroyed after the city was very-nearly desroyed. But he was arrested for robbing! It should be noted that he had looked more different than he did in the TV Series, as his eyes were red-dashed while in the TV Series they were normal. Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z First appeared in episode 6. It is unknown who or what he was before being hit by the black light. Fuzzy looks almost exactly the same as his original counterpart: a large pink creature in overalls (except his nose and antenna-balls switched colors). This rendition of Fuzzy is as rude and destructive as the original, but is nice enough to help an old man or sign an autograph for a fan who likes his banjo playing. That is, before going on a rampage. Fuzzy also has an obsession with 'his property'. He considers anything he touches to belong to him and will leave a pawprint on it as proof. He is very strong and capable of standing up to the girls until they gained more experience in later episodes. At one point he was even able to catch Buttercup's hammer bare-handed. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Powerpuff Girls villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Important Category:Secondary Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Monsters Category:Creature Category:Outright Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Outcast Category:Amoral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Jerks Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Brutes Category:Gunmen Category:Musicians Category:Dimwits Category:Pawns Category:Fearmongers Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Usurper Category:Evil Mayor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Anarchist Category:Bullies Category:Child-Abusers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Living Villains